


Aspiring To Nightmares

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: A quiet interlude after a Red Room mission.





	Aspiring To Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StainedGlassDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/gifts).



> Written for buckynat week using [lostinastainedglassdaydream's](http://lostinastainedglassdaydream.tumblr.com/) prompt: "We're a mess, aren't we?"

"It's so cute, you think that I care about your opinion."

The woman wasn't very tall, so he had thought he could loom over her and be imposing. He was used to using his bulk that way, and had thought he could get out of the responsibilities he owed to Department X. She was obviously from their department, to be so small yet so strong and crafty.

"We're a mess, aren't we?" he offered, trying to smile past the blood on his teeth.

"You're nowhere near my level, comrade," she said dispassionately. Her green eyes revealed nothing, as if she had no soul at all, and he was chilled to the bone.

"Please. I can still be useful..."

If anything, the redheaded woman sneered at him in derision. "At least have some dignity when you die."

There wasn't even time to scream before the razor wire ripped his throat to shreds.

***

"You so enjoy playing around with the fools you're sent to kill," the Asset said, watching Natalia wash off her weapons. He leaned against the wall, sniper rifle in his metallic hand. He had clearly watched her through it as she went about her work.

"Are you saying that you don't?" she asked, looking back at him. Her lips quirked into a smile and she lifted up the snub nosed pistol that she had strapped to her thigh earlier that evening. Playfully, she leveled it at him and squinted as if she was going to take a shot.

He didn't even bother to move. "I never said that," he acknowledged with a nod. "Because we have to take our joys where we can, don't we?"

Natalia put down the gun next to her others and walked toward him. Her stance was confident, a killer stalking her prey, and she peeled off remnants of her costume as she walked with an eerie grace. "I certainly take joy in you," she purred, smiling at him.

Carefully propping his rifle against the wall, the Asset opened his hands and gathered her body to his. "You are a gift," he murmured, before leaning down to kiss her.

It was a frenetic coupling, lips and teeth and hands and claiming of all exposed skin as quickly as possible. There was never enough time for this, never, and too many eyes and ears potentially looking for the slightest misstep. It was how Natalia's mark had faltered, as a matter of fact. He was supposed to have taken out a member of the competition, but instead fucked him stupid.

"That Department X reject said we're a mess," Natalia said afterward, skin slicked with sweat and scratches from the metal plating against her skin.

"Because we're not like the normal people out there in the world?"

"Maybe. We're the stuff of their nightmares, aren't we?"

The Asset laughed. "In that case, we're doing our jobs right." He smoothed his metal arm down hers, then drew a finger against a scratch on her hip. It would heal soon enough, so neither were really worried about it. "Or are you wishing for something more."

She linked her fingers through his and leaned in for a kiss. "Only if that something more includes you in it. If not, then I'm not interested."

"If you have a chance," he murmured against her mouth, "you run. We'll find our ways out and then our ways back to each other if we have to."

"So certain you can find me if I'm in the wind?" she teased.

"We nightmares have to stick together. I'll find you, you'll find me."

Neither spoke further that night.


End file.
